Sans Gaster
Personality Sans is in many ways a direct opposite to his brother, Papyrus. For one, Sans is extremely intelligent, perhaps even more than Wing Ding Gaster, the skeleton that created him. Sans is a quick study, and was reading at nearly a college level before he was a year old. However, due to his quick learning ability, he can become bored if his mind is not sufficiently stimulated. Because of this, Sans has a reputation for being incredibly lazy, and strangely has an extreme love for ketchup, going so far as to drink it straight from the bottle. Sans has a somewhat disillusioned vision of figures of authority, particularly regarding his father and creator, Doctor Gaster. This comes from his fathers methods of parenting, which can sometimes come across as a little flawed. Sans has a very careless tone to him, cracking jokes even in more serious scenarios, and tending to have minimal reaction, if any to almost any issue. If you do find yourself in combat with him though, be warned. He's a lot stronger than he looks. Magic Abilities The ability to manipulate the gravity of singular objects. The ability to teleport or "Shortcut" to various locations, exact extent unknown. Several offensive and defensive attacks, most utilizing the shape of bones. An extremely unique ability to summon a semi-sentient being with the ability of inflicting mass amounts of damage, dubbed the "Gaster Blaster." No other monster is able to use this attack. Backstory Sans Gaster was created by the late Doctor Wing Ding Gaster, one of two surviving subjects of the doctor's project, Soulbirth. Sans's soul is incredibly unique, being one of two artificially created souls in existence. The other belongs to his twin brother, Papyrus Gaster. From an early age, it was quite obvious that Sans was significantly different, in more ways than just his soul. Only a week after he was created, and Sans was already reading at a high school level, absorbing information like there was no tomorrow. Sans's does have a severe condition, that was never given a name. He's the only living being in history to have this condition. All of Sans's stats such as his attack, defense, speed, stamina, are alarmingly low, being at either one or two. This means that something as small as a small tree branch landing on his head could prove deadly. There isn't an explanation as for why he has this condition, despite months of research from Doctor Gaster in his efforts to find a solution. Another interesting point about this condition is Sans's magic ability stat. It's exactly 29, an astronomically high number. This stat is nearly as high as both Asgore and Toriel Dreemurr's magic ability stats combined together. What this means, nobody knows, though it does imply that while not having good survivability rates, Sans has the potential to be incredibly powerful. After Doctor Gaster's untimely death, Sans moved to the Snowdin Village with his brother Papyrus. There, the two have lived ever since. Sans got a job as a sentry in the Snowdin forest, though unlike his twin, he doesn't desire to climb the ranks of the Royal Guard. He much prefers his job because it allows for him to take naps, and practice his puns. Sans continues to lead a quiet, and content life in the Underground.